


【Lukard】Crash(pwp一發完)

by beautywind



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019), 玩命關頭, 玩命關頭:特別行動, 速度与激情:特别行动, 速度與激情
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 速度與激情Hobbs & Shaw同人文他們在車上打了一炮。





	【Lukard】Crash(pwp一發完)

他們在車上接吻，確切來說戴克是突然被強吻的，英國女皇保佑他沒直接錯把煞車踩成油門，或者說可惜了他沒這麼做，不然他還真希望大塊頭能直接從擋風玻璃撞出去，即使那樣會破壞他的一台好車，但能看到美國佬狼狽的話也值了。

可惜他的願望一直沒實現，但退而求其次，他可以讓無禮的美國人嚐嚐他鐵拳的滋味，誰准他沒事親他的！蕭立刻一拳就過去了，但在這麼近距離且狹窄的空間立刻就被哈柏一掌扣住，副駕駛跟駕駛立刻為了永恆的議題「Who’s driving」打了起來，有年齡的車椅當然禁不起兩個大男人這樣粗暴的扭打，立刻就往後折壞了，蕭大罵哈柏弄壞他的寶貝車椅，一臉歉意全無的哈柏只是提著蕭的領帶就往後座扯。

不知誰先叫囂要讓對方輸到脫褲，豈料之後這事還成真，而且是字面上意思的脫褲，蕭剪裁合宜的西裝長褲連同黑色底褲一同被稍微拉下、露出兩半白皙的臀瓣，車上沒有潤滑劑、有的只有口水和從對方龜頭粗魯的榨出一點精液濫竽充數，被進入的時候，蕭簡直痛到一頭要撞在車窗上了，該死的！這車實在太小了、太難移動，一旦被制伏就只有束手就擒的份，他死都不願附和哈柏下流的造句「束手就幹」，但當碩大的龜頭擠開小穴往內頂的時候，蕭吐出來的熱息依舊讓車窗起了一層白霧。

哈柏其實也覺得這個地點很糟，但蕭被困在自己跟車子沙發間的模樣太讓人難以自拔，對方一身整齊的西裝外套如今被自己用得皺巴巴的，左側的外套下滑所以露出一些白色襯衫，當他一下又一下挺入男人的小穴時，那襲白衣一下露得很多、一下又藏回外套下，若隱若現的感覺讓人實在欲罷不能，肏幹得更加用力的哈柏索性伸手將蕭的整件外套往後拉扯，變成對方的雙手活動範圍更加被侷限，蕭一邊罵他混帳，一邊被頂得體溫節節升高，他甚至覺得領帶有點緊，快要呼吸不過來了。

哈柏似乎注意到蕭的不適，湊到對方耳邊問男人是否需要協助，一點也不領情的蕭表示如果哈柏不要像頭發情的公牛、見人就拱，這件破事根本就不會發生！

不覺得自己哪裡有錯的哈柏聳了聳肩，在狹小的空間內再次挺入後穴、把它肏得更溼更軟後才將錯扣到蕭的頭上，誰叫戴克今天擦了不一樣的香水？

「我他媽換香水還需要你同意啊？！」隱忍喘息的蕭裝作沒事，但挺立的陰莖前端溼得一塌糊塗，該死的哈柏，以後他看到這台車除了記起曾經在義大利幹過一票以外，還真的在車裡面也「 **幹過一票** 」。

前提之下是它還能熬過今天的話。

「如果你真的要問我意見的話，我覺得上次香根草後味的那款不錯。」哈柏的喘息都吐在男人發紅的耳後，蕭顫抖得更加厲害，卻因空間狹小根本無處可閃，只能感覺男人的舌頭緩慢舔過他的後頸，像品嚐美味的甜點那樣享受。

「你閉嘴、嗯嗚......」蕭本來還想嘲笑對方這種野蠻原始人也懂香水，隨後就被加快的抽送打斷了思緒，該死的、該死的，怎麼事情總變這樣？

陰莖插到深處迸出的快意讓蕭固執的靈魂都在為之震顫，雖然他是不會承認在自己車上被幹到勃起的龜頭吐出的黏液都弄髒了沙發，但在哈柏再一個撞擊頂到乙狀結腸時還是讓蕭忍不住大叫，那其中夾雜了髒話和純粹的情慾，整台車發出嘎咿嘎呀的聲音，彷彿下一秒就會瓦解似的危險。

哈柏似乎過於粗魯，嘗試把蕭的後穴掰得更開好讓自己的陰莖更能順暢沒入時，卻撕的一聲，對方的底褲跟貴死人的西裝長褲裂了好大一條縫，蕭不用回頭檢查也知道哈柏壞事，他一邊責怪哈柏粗手粗腳，一邊氣息卻更加短促，聽得出來他快射精了、在這狹小的車內被插射了。

那陣衣服被撕壞的聲音只是提高哈柏的性致，他插得更用力、更蠻橫，揉捏臀肉的力道也加大直到上面留下一條條紅痕，他問蕭是不是想射了？如果是的話，請不要顧慮的全部射出來吧。

蕭雖然逞強的表示誰都不能命令他，但令人腰腿酸軟的快意實在過於強烈，最後他甚至沒辦法好好拼湊一段完整的句子就真的射了出來，射在他已成破布的內褲上；射在他那條剛買就壞的西裝長褲上；射在他在義大利幹過一票的珍貴車椅上。

高潮中的腸壁瘋狂攣顫、擠壓，弄得哈柏悶哼一聲，再插了兩下後也跟著射在蕭的後穴裡，不停喘息的兩人一時之間無言以對，直到哈柏先回過神來表示：「等等結束以後，我開車送你回家吧。」

自認紳士的舉動，卻被蕭一口唾棄：「去你的！這誰的地下室誰的車啊！」

原本想就這樣放過對方的哈柏也被勾起了勝負心，蕭想玩的話，那他奉陪到底，反正回本部回報還有一陣子，他們有的是時間。   
  


之後，哈柏真的履行諾言把蕭載回家，他還脫下自己繫在腰間的夾克包住對方的下體後才抱著蕭上樓，他才不管之後蕭醒來要怎麼跟管理員解釋為何被一個強身體健、有一口白牙的健美先生公主抱上樓。

在褲管內的手機響了，坐在蕭床邊的哈柏立刻接了起來，螢幕那邊是可愛的寶貝女兒，他們兩聊了一陣子後，山姆突然問他去倫敦除了出任務，是不是還是去看男朋友的。

「呃，不是，妳怎麼會那麼想？何況妳之前不是才幫我物色一個很漂亮的女間諜嗎？」覺得有些尷尬的哈柏抓了抓頭，站起身來在房內走動，順便欣賞這傢伙的審美品味。

「爹地，女間諜已經是上一季的事情了，你喜歡的是那個總是穿高領、不苟言笑的英國特務吧？」山姆似乎一臉早就看穿一切的表情，甚至比了比自己的頭髮徹底表示爹地喜歡的對象恰好也是個光頭。

「不，我沒有，而且誰跟你說的？」

「之前在餐廳遇到的那個情報員，他說你們感情很好。」山姆在想什麼時候才能在家庭樹上把那個英國特務也加上去呢？

「寶貝，妳也知道他有點瘋瘋癲癲的吧？」他回去美國第一件事就是要掐死洛克，他保證。

「不，爹地，他只是說你們感情很好、但比不上他跟你的交情；但我知道你跟英國特務已經在一起了，噓，我不會說出去的，我很會保守祕密。」山姆笑起來還是那麼可愛，但講的事情真讓哈柏心頭一顫一顫的。

最後掛斷電話時，哈柏感覺第一次這麼疲勞，他離開前看了一眼躺在床上休息的男人，心裡迴盪的都是女兒的話。

他喜歡他？哈，怎麼可能？

不會的。

不會......吧？

完

後記：

一開始只是300字短打，後來想想不過癮又加長，順便添入朋友指定的希望女兒早就火眼金睛看穿他兩的梗。

哈柏跟蕭真是天生一對，適合每天拌嘴、打架、打炮。

希望下次還有機會寫他們。

By 舞飛音


End file.
